


Lost, and Found

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old love was shattered, with Merle refusing to stay out of trouble. Rick married Lori, and now they are in the middle of a divorce. Can Rick's younger sister and Merle's younger brother bring the Dixons and Grimes together once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost, and Found

Merle was back in jail, his dad was drinking himself to death and eighteen year old Daryl Dixon had one thing left to do. Graduate high school, it was the last promise he made to his mother, the day before she lit herself and their house on fire. Something Daryl and Merle had vowed would happen. 

Today however, was not a day he had planned. He was sitting in the principal's office, angry. His teacher had called on him to read in class, and a fellow classmate had made fun of the time Daryl took making sure he was pronouncing the words right, he wasn’t stupid, just a little slower at reading than the others. 

To his amazement, when he socked the jock in the face, Elizabeth Grimes had stood up, and screamed at the jock. Both were now side by side in the office. “Cheerleaders don’t act out,” she was mumbling under her breath, “They go to school, get good grades, look pretty, date idiots, get a scholarship…” She sounded like she was mentally preparing herself for whatever talk she would be getting that afternoon. Daryl’s graze stayed locked on the floor. 

“Dixon, Grimes.” The principal frowned. “Never thought I would say those last names in the same sentence again, come on get in here.” Both shuffled towards the two chairs offered. Elizabeth sinking down hard. “Your older brothers had each other’s backs on the football team, one went on to be our deputy sheriff and the other the town’s criminal. The two of you had roads paved out for you before you could walk, and neither of you had a good go at life. Daryl your mom dying, and Merle being outta the picture ain’t left you with much supervision. Elle, with your parent’s dying in that car crash, and Rick havin’ to raise you practically on his own, then the whole divorce from Lori business, it's no wonder you're spiraling. You're the smartest kid in school, not many sophomores are in senior classes or preparing to graduate two years early.” He paused. 

“Mr. Horvath, no offense, but Shane Walsh deserved the punch in the face, and the cursing out I gave him, Daryl is every bit as smart as me, he just isn’t as fast.” Daryl narrowed his eyes and looked at her. 

“His test scores validate that statement, Daryl other than football is there anything you are passionate about.” Principal Horvath asked. 

“Footballs a joke. Earned my spot being Merle’s kid brother, and all I get used for is defensive maneuvers, knocking people around.” Daryl muttered under his breath, irritated. 

“I think there is something interesting about the pair of you two.” The older man said, a smirk on his lips. “I think you two are going to be the best of friends when I get done with you. From this day forward, you will be in all classes together, if it is a school function you will mandatorily attend it together, if it is a project, assume you are partners.” He tapped his chin. “Think of it this way, Daryl you wanna graduate this is your best option. Elle you wanna help people, wanna do good in the world, this is your best option.” 

He then ushered them to Mrs. Carol, who was already working on changing their schedules around, they had only been in classes two weeks so it wouldn’t be much of an issue. She handed them new schedules, both stared at the words in their hands. 

Fall Semester: 1st Block - Auto Mechanics (Abraham Ford)   
2nd Block - Home Economics (Ms. Carol)   
3rd Block - Animal Biology (Hershel Green)   
4th Block - English (Coach Tyreese Williams)   
Spring Semester: 1st Block - Advanced Math (Glenn Rhee)   
2nd Block - Government & History (Eugene Porter)   
3rd Block - Advanced Auto Mechanics (Abraham Ford)   
4th Block - Community Service (see Mr. Horvath) 

“Seriously?” Elle looked over it again, “Could be worse. Football practice tonight is gonna suck for you, but I am supposed to do everything school related with you, so I will be there.” 

Daryl frowned. “Though Shane was yer boyfriend?” He asked as he pushed the door open. 

She rolled her eyes. “No, just cause he’s the QB and I am the head cheerleader does not mean we are instantly a thing, I actually don't’ date, Rick’s rule.” She said after a long moment. “I am younger than everyone in our class anyway, just turned fifteen.” 

“Mhm.” Daryl grumbled. “How you getting to practice?” 

“Pick me up?” She asked, raised eyebrow. “Rick is working late, and Maggie Greene will be over to watch Carl and Jude. Here.” she paused and grabbed a scrap of paper, sprawling out the address. “Think you can find it in the suburbs, where all the white picket fences are?” 

He chuckled. “Sure, think Rick’ll flip when he finds out you rode a motorcycle?” 

“Nah, heard he used to ride with your brother some.” She called out to him, then headed towards the bus parking lot. Daryl watched after her, then checked his watch. He had enough time to run up to county and talk to Merle about what happened. 

Once outside of the school he lit a cigarette and made his way to his bike, it was really Merle’s but he was never outta jail long enough to ride it. Daryl kick started it, and climbed on, letting the vibrations calm him. He finished his cigarette, and stomped it out before heading towards county lock up. 

Merle was laid out on his bunk, looking half asleep when Daryl slipped in. “Need ta talk with ya, Michonne said ‘ah could just come back here, since yer alone.” 

Merle shot up on the bunk. “Dad dead?” 

“No, it’s about school. Got inta a fight today.” 

“Got suspended?” 

“Nah, got partnered up with Elle Grimes, for tha resta tha year. Horvath thinks we will be good for each other, tell me ‘bout yer friendship with Rick?” 

“Rick and I’s been best buddies since Kindergarten, Dar, before being a Dixon was a bad thing. Then Dad got outta prison, and him and Jesse came home and started terrorizin’ tha town, I just got caught in the crossfire, that’sall.” Merle offered, standing, and holding the bars of the cell. 

“Horvath seemed ta thing me and Elle bein’ round each other would be good for ya and Rick too, somethin’ bout ya both being there for each other, an’ havin’ each others backs. Elle mentioned Rick road the bike with ya.” 

“Not much we didn’t do together until he met Lori, then she became his world, didn’t mean for it to happen. Every time he and Michonne pick me up, we talk, miss each other, even worked out him springin’ me early for yer birthday brother, as long as I keep up my good behavior. Rick’s the reason ‘ah ain't never been sent to real prison but once, an’ that was before he was on the force, when old man Walsh still ran the force.” 

“Shane Walsh is his son right? That’s who me an’ Elle got into a disagreement with.” 

“Shit both of you? Ya been seein’ her or something?” 

“Not like that, I had my self covered, gonna whip his ass, when she started in cussin up a storm bout how not everyone had a momma or daddy around to teach uhm. She looked so damn terrifying, I’da pissed muh pants if I’d been Walsh.” 

“She got a rough deal, like ya. There was a time when Rick couldn’t take care of her while he was at the academy, Lori put her in foster care, when Rick came home he was livid. All that time I was workin’, checkin in on her with the Mason’s and tryin’ to keep ya fed. I’s the one who went to Atlanta ta tell Rick bout Lori shippin’ her off.” 

Daryl nodded letting that sink in. “Think I best be goin, got ta pick her up before football. Since we are to spend all our school related time ta’gether.” 

Merle smirked watching him disappear. Rick Grimes might not like this, at first, but it was just what the Dixon’s needed. Merle laid down on his bunk, and closed his eyes. His mind drifting to a time when Rick Grimes had held onto him tight, as they roared down back roads, laughing closer than two male friends ought to be, a clumsy kiss under the fireworks, then Rick meeting Lori. 

Daryl was punctual, always had been always would be. He arrived right on time to pick Elle up. She shot out of the house in a t-shirt with King County Sheriff’s Department on the front of it, and 00 on the back of it, and short shorts. She had on tennis shoes, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. “Ready?” She asked him. 

Daryl nodded, letting her climb on behind him. “Scared?” 

“Nah, you won’t let nothin’ happen to me.” She trusted him, Daryl frowned. No one had ever trusted him or Merle, they were bad loud rednecks with nothing to show for who they were except bloody knuckles and black eyes. She climbed on, lacing her arms around his middle, holding tighter than she probably needed. Daryl took off just in time to see Maggie Greene opening the front door, and screaming something along the lines of “BE FUCKIN CAREFUL.” 

It was lost in the roar of the bike, and the feeling of someone riding with him. He had rode behind Merle a handful of times, and it often made him feel sea sick, but this, having someone gloved to the back of him, felt different, way more intimate than it should. And he was not sure if he liked it, how the hell had Merle allowed Rick to ride like this? It was a question he would have to ask Merle next time he saw him. 

They reached the school early enough, that she darted past him into the bleachers, to get a good vantage point. Daryl waved at her, somewhat sarcastically. He wasn’t sure if he liked her yet or not, and so far most of their time together had been in silence, not that he was complaining he prefered things quiet. 

When he made it back out on the the field, Shane was glaring daggers at him, Daryl knew he was about to get some hard hits, and he decided right then and there, if he was gonna get punished he was gonna do something worth the punishment. Everyone in the whole school knew Shane Walsh had it hot and hard for Elle Grimes, Daryl had been around more than once to hear him talk about the different ways he wanted to pound the younger girl. 

Daryl caught his eye, then slipped up the bleachers where Elle was. “Listen, I’ma get my ass handed to me today, out there, for the shit we pulled earlier, think maybe you can help me make it worth it?” 

Elle laughed, clearly intrigued by him. “A’ight, Dixon, but you gotta help me in Auto Mechanics, we clear?” He nodded, she shot up, looping her arms around his neck, and pressing into him. Daryl froze for a moment, then remembered he had asked her to make this worth it. She pressed her soft lips to his, and he growled, low and deep. He had no clue where that came from, no idea, but kissing her, was like breathing, easy to do, and second nature. When she pulled back, she placed a small little kiss on his cheek. “Go get yer ass handed to ya!” She pushed his shoulder, a smile on his face. 

Daryl stormed back down the bleachers, Shane’s eyes never leaving him. Daryl was gonna have to watch out for Elle now, he realized darkly, she had made Shane an enemy in the worst way by playing along. As guilt pooled in his stomach, he took the first of several hard tackles. He could hear Coach Ty screaming about being teammates, but Noah plowed into him on Shane’s order, just like Gareth did. Then T-Dog smashed him down, Daryl panted to catch his breath. He was gonna need an ice bath after this shit, but not here, he’d ask Elle if he could use her tub. 

When practice was over, she was in the stands, her face a strange mixture of confusion and concern. Daryl already had his pads off, and was working his shoes off when she made it down the bleachers. “They didn’t play fair.” She mumbled, helping him discard another layer. 

“Coach wants me to take my equipment off out here, he’s gonna put it up for me.” She nodded, helping him pull his cleats off. “Can I take an ice bath at yer house?” 

“Yea, Rick always keeps some ice in the chest freezer for when I get home from a particularly bad gymnastic meet.” She mumbled, looking at him for a long moment. “I shouldn’t of kissed you, Shane’s been after me for so long, I just wanted to make him understand I ain’t his property, but I got ya hurt.” 

“My idea, Elle, not yers.” Daryl grumbled, standing, he was only in his undershirt and boxers, so he was relieved when Coach appeared with his clothes. 

“Elle, Daryl.” Ty nodded at them both. “Horvath let me know that you two were working on some special project about stereotypes and would be in all classes together, pretty much everywhere together, didn’t expect a kiss though, didn’t know you two were together like that.” 

If it caught Elle off guard Daryl had no clue. “That’s part of the project. Changin’ conceptions, have ta admit, kinda like it.” She smiled. 

Ty chuckled. “Remember how close Rick and Merle were, if ya get that close ya will be best friends for life.” Ty rubbed a hand on his temple. Daryl was yanking his jeans and boots on. “Best get her home, and you get in an ice bath. I’ll have a word with Shane.” 

Daryl nodded, then shrugged. Elle shivered, so Daryl passed her his long sleeve flannel, she tugged it on, and buttoned it up, smiling at the faint scent that lingered. Daryl took off towards the parking lot, Elle right behind him. She climbed on the bike, and settled in against him, arms locked around his middle. She heard him groan, “Are you hurt?” 

“Maybe just a little.” He mumbled. 

Rick wasn’t home when they got home. But her best friend Beth was. Beth Greene and Maggie Greene were older than Elle, a couple years, and twins, but they could not have been more different. She must have texted them, because when they arrived at the Grimes residence Maggie handed him a towel and gym shorts. Elle led him up to the second story, to her bathroom. “Share this with Jude, so there are toys.” She motioned to the floor. Daryl smiled a little, he had wanted a younger brother or sister for about a year, then his mom died. 

She helped him peel his shirt over his head, then his jeans, his ribs were definitely bruised, and his shoulders were purpling. She turned her back to him as he slipped off his boxers and moved into the borrowed gym shorts. When she heard the splash of water, she turned to see him sinking into the ice. She smiled, “Stay for dinner?” 

“‘Ah guess that’d be ok.” He grimaced as the ice floated around him. He tipped his head back. She was on her knees beside the tub, eyes alive with curiosity. 

“You have tattoos.” She mused, running her fingers across a word on his chest. “Whose Norman?” She asked, intrigued. 

“Was the name of my baby brother, died with my mom in the fire.” Daryl grumbled out low, and slow. 

“X?” Her fingers danced across the small x near his collarbone. 

“Marks the spot.” He grumbled. 

She smiled a small deep smile. “Mingus?” 

“Only person to ever be nice to me, was a strippers son, guess ‘ah gotta get yer name now.” He mumbled. 

“Do you have more?” 

“A couple of demons on my back… demon here…” He grumbled. “They are what keep me going.” 

She rested her chin on her folded arms, her body against the tub. “Daryl?” 

“Mhm.” He grumbled. 

“In class, you hit Shane real well, knocked him off balance, can you teach me how to throw punches like that, if he’s after you best believe he will come after me.” She was calm, interested, her eyes locked on his face. 

Daryl peeked a look at her, then sighed. “Yeah, a’ight, but we can’t do that here.” 

“Here?” 

“At yer brother’s house, need ta be somewhere no one will notice, tomorrow after cheer practice, we can go outta my house. In the woods we can practice an’ no one’ll call the cops.” Daryl explained. 

She frowned, clearly she had not thought about that. “M’k. Ya gonna be my savior in auto mechanics, right?” 

He nodded. 

“I’ll be down stairs if ya need me.” She stood, stretching her arms. She pulled his flannel off and laid it on the sink with his other clothes. 

Daryl didn’t get it, he was a little sad about her taking his shirt off, but shit, they had only been loosely friends for the last eight hours, the hell he have any reason to be concerned with her wearing his clothes. 

He rested in the water until he heard the front door open, and a chorus of “Dadddddies.” He was drying off when he heard Rick Grimes call for her, “ELIZABETH!” 

He could hear her darting down the stairs as he was pulling his clothes on. He towel dried his hair and slipped out of the bathroom. On his way up he had not taken in how beautiful this house was, he felt like he was dirtying the whole place up just by breathing the air. When he made it to the kitchen Rick was leaning on the counter, Elle explaining what happened in english today. 

Rick’s head snapped up when he saw Daryl. “Ya wouldn’t believe me, but ya kinda look like young Merle, for the drugs and booze got him.” Daryl ducked his head, and smiled shyly. “I loved yer brother, growin’ up.” Rick paused. “Merle was a lot of things, still is, but he ain’t a bad man. Gonna talk to the judge ‘bout lettin’ him out early.” Rick looked between them. “Need ta explain somethin’ to the two of ya before ya cause any more ripples. Yer both gonna hear stories about me and Merle, the shit we did and the trouble we caused, ya bring uhm back ta me, and I’ll sort out the fact and fiction. Can’t be mad at Horvath, he did what he thought would benefit everyone. Not saying it’s not a good idea, but it's been over ten years since the town had anything to gossip about, and the smartest girl in town hanging out with the resident troublemaker is gonna make waves… gonna have to deal with some shit, both of ya.” Rick mumbled. 

“I got it, Rick.” Elle smiled. 

“No more fighting OR provoking Shane Walsh if you can avoid it, his father, when he was still sheriff is the reason Merle and I had to stop being… friends.” Rick pause was weird, but both teens decided to ignore it in favor of chowing down on the popcorn shrimp offered. 

By the next afternoon, both had grown acquainted with their new class schedule, and Daryl was not a fan of home economics, in fact, if Elle so much as suggested he help her sew anything, he was probably going to scream at her. She was a much better sport when it came to auto mechanics, even handing him tools when prompted. Really was a measure of how good a human she was, when in the middle of Ms. Carol discussing how to properly embroider, she swapped what she was working on with Daryl, so it looked like he had completed some work for the day. He blushed a bit about it, but she just smiled and bumped his knee with hers under the table. 

Cheer practice was right after school, and only lasted an hour, so he couldn’t complain much. Already countless eyes had turned towards them as they moved through the school. She was always just a step or two behind him, and with them spending the whole day together he was starting to learn some valuable things about Elizabeth Grimes, for one both her and Bethany Greene were called Beth in church until that got confusing, so Maggie had started calling her Elle and it just sort of stuck. She was a guitar player, and often played for Beth’s band. She loved to swim, and she hated cheerleading. When asked why she did it, she blushed hard and stated, matter of factly. “Because you're a football player.” 

Daryl had been taken aback by her statement then, but reflecting on it, he had caught the girl's eyes on him more than one in the last two years of school, each time she would avert her gaze quickly, she had stood up to others before about him, in the small town they lived in everyone knew it would see that the Grimes had a soft spot for the Dixon’s. And most of the town just attributed Elle’s attention to Daryl as a repeat of Rick and Merle, although neither of the teenagers knew exactly what that meant. 

When she was done with the drooling pompoms, as he called them, he waited for her to change and join him by his bike. As soon as she slipped on, and wiggled close to him, he took off. They were going out where she had never been before, but first they were going to stop over at county and see Merle. 

She had been to the jail house before, and hugged Michonne when they entered. Michonne raised an eyebrow but buzzed them back anyway, much like the previous day Merle was camped out alone in his cell, somewhere between awake and asleep. 

“Dare!” He shot up. “Darlynna, brought a friend with you?” He cooed, looking Elle Grimes over. 

“Elizabeth Grimes, meet Merle Dixon.” Daryl grumbled. 

“You look like Rick, them crazy blue eyes and messy curls.” Merle mumbled, reaching one hand forward and rubbing her cheek in a sweet manner, something Daryl had never seen him do before. “You remember me?” 

“You came to visit me at the Mason’s, brought me gifts some. Rick said you looked after me, when no one else would, said it was because you loved him that much.” Merle turned away from her, Daryl watched his brother, his shoulders seemed to shake for a moment. 

“Rick said somethin’ got me thinkin.” Daryl said after a long pause. “Said he loved ya.” 

“Daryl.” Merle’s voice was deep, a warning. 

“Nah, don’t hush me, ya love Rick Grimes, go outta the way to make things right with him through Elle, ya do yer damndest to clean yer life up after he moves back ta town. He’s the one ya miss the most, he is the one ya love, like real love, like the kind stories are made from.” Daryl growled. “Rick was never just yer friend was he? Did dad know? That why ya left?” 

Merle looked somewhere between ashamed for a moment, and then a genuine happy smile broke his face. “Baby brother, ‘ah tried to tell you so many times. Rick ‘ah bet has told Elle, which is why she’s so ok with me right now. ‘Ah love him, yea, the way no one else loved me. Ever, we’d of ran off after high school like we planned, but Sheriff Walsh caught us sneaking outta town, busted us up real good, called the Grimes, who damn near lost their minds, ya wasn’t born yet,” He told Elle, “Don’t think it’d been so bad, if Walsh hadn’t caught us cozied up, my arms ‘round him. After that the Grimes introduced Rick to Lori, and told him he couldn’t see me no more. Then for a while he didn’t. When yer parents died and he moved back down here, with Lori, I’s the first person he found. Didn’t like how he found me, strung out on crystal meth, whores all around.” Merle paused. “He broke me when he left, Rick promised ta never abandon me tha way momma did, but he did, left me a shell…” He paused. “Then he went to the academy, claimed it was ta take care of me, and Lori sent ya into foster care. I sobered up real quick. Took a job in Athens, and went to work every day to care after ya, and to keep eyes on Dar.” Merle stopped talking for a long moment. “Rick and Lori separated, and he came to me to talk about, but so much time had passed and I’s so hurt about what happened, I sorta sent him away, beat the bloody pulp outta my mate Philip Blake after Rick tore out, how I ended up in here.” 

“Does he visit you?” Daryl asked. 

“Bout every day, brings me lunch. Them peepers ya got, Elle, remind me of Rick’s when he was still innocent.” Merle mumbled. He stretched back out on the cot, and covered his face, his back to both teens. 

“Merle, ya likin’ him ain’t changed nothin’. Yer still muh big brother, an’ ‘ah love ya, but right now, ‘ah wish ya woulda told me this before. Cos now both Elle ‘nd ‘ah gotta deal with eyes all tha’ time, watchin’ our every moves. Makes sense why the other boys on the team never wanted shit ta do with me, probably thought I’d rape uhm in their sleep.” 

Elle chuckled with laughter. “Explains to an extent why Shane Walsh is a problem for both of us too.” 

Daryl nodded. “Merle, ‘ah love ya. See ya later, promised ‘ahd teach Elle how to fight.” 

Merle looked up, “Don’t hurt her face, when ‘ah taught Rick to fight, made the mistake ‘a breakin’ his nose, hated myself fer weeks.” 

Then silence. Daryl led her out of the cell block, and back to the front. “Think we should tell Rick I know?” Daryl asked after a long moment. 

“Yeah, I’d like to hear all’a Rick’s side actually.” Elle said, pressing against him as he took off. She had no clue where they were headed but it wasn’t back towards her house. It was out toward the swamps. 

“Home sweet home.” Daryl sneered. It was a small trailer half caved in, and the whole place smelled like burnt whiskey. 

“Your dad around?” She asked, her eyes searching. 

“Nah, he is probably at Mona’s.” Daryl motioned for her to follow him as he climbed off the bike. 

William Dixon was nowhere to be found, which was a relief for Daryl, once he did a quick sweep of the house he lead her out back. Car parts, dogs, and junk littered the back yard. “True rednecks.” She giggled, from behind him. 

Once they reached the middle of the yard he stopped, she walked into the back of him. “Here is good.” Then he was all around her, putting her body in a fighting stance, her legs spread, one in front of the other, elbows tucked in, and chin down. “Hit me.” 

She looked at him for a moment, then swung her right arm, hitting him in the shoulder. “Good.” He mumbled, then looked at her. “Gonna hit you now.” She nodded. His hit to her ribs knocked her on her butt, then he was on top of her. “Kick, get me off of you.” 

She froze but only for a moment, then kicked hard and repeatedly, eventually hitting close enough to home base that Daryl let up, she shoved both her hands up, then, catching him in the nose. He chuckled. “Not bad.” He rolled to her side, then she was on him, her legs clamping down around his waist. “What are ya doin?” He grumbled. 

She laughed, then struck him in the jaw. “Woman!” He swatted her off like she was nothing. “Ya have the idea right, we just gotta work on the force ya hit with.” He was about to stand when she dove at him, something she had learned in tumbling, hooking her legs around his shoulders, and pushing him backwards. Daryl frowned as she tightened her hold on him. 

“THE HELL ARE YA BRATS DOIN?” William Dixon’s voice boomed from behind them. Elle shot up, Daryl was instantly in front of her, he felt her hand in the back of his shirt, and could tell this was the only Dixon she was afraid of. 

“On a date.” Daryl managed to snap out. 

“Beatin’ yer girl up?” The old man wheezed with laughter. 

“Nah, teachin’ her how ta protect herself.” Daryl explained, slowly inching them around the outside of the yard, away from William and closer to the bike. 

“Where ya goin?” The old man snarled, his whole body sort of shaking as he moved, each step looked like some elaborate dance of muscle and alcohol. 

“Gotta be gettin’ her home.” Daryl explained, he had his arm around the back of her, pressing her into his back. 

“What’er name?” William’s words sured. 

“Elizabeth Grimes.” Daryl knew the moment the words left his lips they were in trouble. 

Rage seemed to pour off William. “GRIMES!” He threw the bottle of beer he had been drinking at Daryl, clipping him in the shoulder, the next thing Elle knew, Daryl had her wrist hard, and they were running, he shoved her on the bike, pushing her up the gas tank, then he was on, it roared to life as another bottle slammed into the side of Daryl’s ribs. 

“Daryl.” She almost shouted over the wind. “Stay with me tonight. Rick is working and the kids are at Lori’s.” Daryl nodded his chin bumping into her shoulder. 

She was afraid, he could tell, but bless her she was not going to let that stop her from being his friend. Back at her house, she ran upstairs to shower while Daryl started working on their homework. When she came down, she had on silky shorts and a tank top, her hair was up in its usual messy bun, and she looked comfortable. “I got some of Rick’s clothes outta his room for you.” She handed him a pile of clothes. “You're not as wide in the waist, but your shoulders are a little broader, so I figure either way you're going to have to rip the sleeves off and tye the drawstring.” He nodded, then left the table to shower. 

When he returned his homework from home ec was done. She had finished his hunting dog embroidery and was finishing her’s, which was some sort of prayer. “Why’d ya do that?” He asked. 

“You don’t like the class, and I know yer hands get shaky.” She mumbled. 

Forty-eight hours with this kid and she was already learning about him, he was not sure if he liked that or not. “Tomorrow is my birthday.” Daryl said as he sat down with her. 

“We got a game tomorrow, wanna celebrate after?” She asked, her hands working on the fabric in her lap. 

“Sure, what do ya wanna do?” He asked. 

“Well, you're turning nineteen, right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I think we should go swimming.” 

“Where?” 

“The King County High School pool of course.” 

“How we getting in?” 

“I got a key, nicked it from Beth when she was on the swim team.” 

“Ya know, Elle, for a good wholesome girl, ya got some dark tendencies.” 

“Hahaha.” Elle laughed, but smiled at him nonetheless. “Rick said something about Merle getting out, think they would join us?” 

“Yer brother tha sheriff and my brother the criminal? Right…” 

“There in love, wouldn’t be much of a stretch.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes, but went back to their English homework. “I don’t think I like Hamlet.” He said after a spell. She roared with laughter. 

School was easy enough now that they had a common enemy, he realized. Shane Walsh was only in their English class, and with both Elle and Daryl partnered up exclusively to each other the rest of the year, Shane was forced to partner with Andrea Jones. She was a cheerleader the same as Elle, but had a temper on her. 

The football game was the first serious game of the season. Daryl had been knocked around in practice pretty much all week, so he didn’t think the game would be any different. He defended Shane when he was on the field same as any other Defensive tackler would have, he did however catch a few wayward sacks. 

Elle was like a beacon on the sidelines, her hair braided in two long french braids down her back, and the grey and blue cheerleading uniform seemed to hug her every fucking curve. Daryl caught Shane watching her more than once. At half time, Elle found him on the bleachers and pointed up to the crowd. Merle and Rick were standing together, maybe a little too close for friends, with Michonne and Tara next to them. 

Daryl wore number 19 like his brother had, Dixon sprawled on the back, Merle was beaming, waving at him enthusiastically, Elle waved at her brother, then smiled back at Daryl. “They are in for tonight.” 

Daryl’s eyes must have shown surprise, because she just laughed, and pulled his helmet up enough, to kiss him on the side of his mouth, not a real kiss because he had his mouth guard still in. “Told ya so.” She mumbled to his skin. 

Then she was gone, and Daryl realized Shane had watched the whole exchange. Daryl swallowed hard, and looked at Coach. He stood and walked to where the Coach was, then pointed up into the stands, Ty’s face broke into a smile. Daryl needed anything distraction wise to keep Shane from getting to him. Halftime was close to over, but Ty grabbed a megaphone and shouted. “TWO OF KING COUNTY'S FINEST PLAYERS HAVE GRACED US WITH THEIR ATTENDANCE! RICK GRIMES AND MERLE DIXON, FELLAS COME ON DOWN HERE!” 

Rick and Merle shared a look, but moved down the bleachers, Merle in front of Rick, much like Daryl moved in front of Elle when ever he saw something that bothered him. Merle made it to the field first, catching Daryl in an awkward hug, then Rick patting Elle on the head, to join Merle with Ty on the side lines. They were deep in conversation. “My best QB!” Ty slapped Rick on the shoulder, “And my best Defensive End!” Merle chuckled, “How are things?” 

“Were working through some thangs.” Rick mumbled, Elle and Daryl were hovering not far away talking amongst themselves. He was starting to reconsider their plans for tonight. 

“Rick, I… You and Merle were always something special, don’t let this town change that.” Elle heard Ty whisper to Rick as they hugged. “Elle, get yer ass back on the side lines,we are playin football, darlin’.” 

She squeaked and ran back to the squad. Merle and Rick found seats on the bench, bodies lined up shoulder to knee touching. She smiled, maybe fixing her brother up with his true love with solve his damn paranoia. 

Daryl took a hard hit in the fourth quarter, hard enough Elle screamed. Merle caught her before she could make it onto the field, he and Rick both seemed to see the gravitational pull the two had on each other, and as alarming as it was, they both realized that is what they must of looked like growing up, always together, Merle remembered when Rick broke his collarbone on the field, how he had gotten thrown out of the game for beating the dumb fuck up who had hit him, he also remembered staying with Rick at the hospital, sneaking kisses and holding him when no one else was around. 

Elle stilled in Merle’s arms only when she saw Daryl get up. Rick and Merle glanced at each other, smiles on their faces. Daryl made his way to the sidelines, blood slipping out of his helmet. “Broken nose.” Ty explained, then looked at Elle again. “Gonna give yer scrawny ass a jersey if ya don’t get off my damn field.” 

Elle frowned, but trod back towards the sidelines, stopping for a moment to run a finger across Daryl’s shoulder blades. Daryl finished the game, and soon the whole town was piling out of the stadium. When everyone of importance was gone, Rick let Elle lead them into the old gym and down below to the olympic sized pool. 

Merle started laughing, drawing everyone's attention to him. “Remember when we broke into the pool our junior year and you were so afraid everyone was gonna know…” 

Rick smiled, “I remember Merlie.” Rick teased. 

“Right, Rickey, let's get to having fun.” With that Merle shoved Rick into the deep end of the pool clothes and all, then followed him. 

“Who's watchin’ the kids?” Daryl asked, tugging his uniform off. 

“Lori’s long weekend of the month.” Elle was pulling her cheer costume off. 

When they were down to their underwear they dove in joining their older siblings. Merle and Rick had started a dunking war, and to both Daryl and Elle’s amusement after Merle dunked Rick the seventh time, he caught Rick up in a hug, and pressed their foreheads together. “Can I come home?” He asked Rick. 

Elle was on Daryl’s back, she could no longer touch where they were at, and both teens were interested in the conversation. “Of course, but you have to bring Daryl with you.” Rick responded, rubbing his nose gently against Merle’s. 

Elle giggled. “You two are so stinkin cute.” Daryl dumped her under water, then he found himself being dragged under with her, her hands in his messy hair. 

Rick kissed Merle, for the first time in over ten years, and Merle was right, it felt like home, like coming home. Rick growled into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Merle. Merle held him even tighter, daring the world to pull them apart this time. A memory surfaced like it always did, of Merle and Rick in the pool, completely naked, kissing against the concret, scraping their backs, and fighting each other for control. 

Merle pulled back from the kiss a lopsided grin on his face. “Won’t need drugs anymore, with you back.” He planted another firm kiss on Rick’s lips, and Rick seemed to be content for the first time in a long time Elle realized her brother was the happiest. 

Daryl had chased her into the shallower end of the pool, and had backed her up against the concrete, she could feel the bite of it on her back, but she wasn’t stopping him, instead she pushed her legs around his waist, encouraging him. “Gonna get us in trouble.” He mumbled as he kissed her forehead. 

“Nah, they are gonna be in trouble.” Elle looked over Daryl’s shoulder, to their brothers making out. 

Daryl groaned, “Yeah, but it sounds like ‘ah am movin’ in with ya.” 

“Mhm.” 

“We’ve spent a week as friends, and yer so trusting.” Daryl grumbled. “Don’t know if I’s takin’ advantage of ya or not.” Daryl was rubbing her hair with his cheek and chin, just breathing her in. “Yer the first girl to look at me, and shit ya have been all along, only ‘ah just now noticed ya, and ‘ah don’t wanna hurt you.” 

The interesting thing about Daryl Dixon, or at least one of them that Elle had learned, was tattoos were not his only thing. In the water she had realized he had his nipples pierced, and she knew about his tongue from the kiss on the bleachers, she wanted to know what else was marked or pierced. She pinched his nipple, harder than needed, and his hips jerked forward involuntarily, his eyes darkened as he looked at her, she licked her lips, his eyes following the movement. “You're in trouble now…” He breathed, before capturing her mouth with his, nipping hard at her bottom lip. 

Not exactly the most tasteful place to lose your patience with the girl you wanna sleep with, with yer brother about thirty feet away making out with her brother, but shit, it happens. 

Kissing was as far as either couple got the night before. Rick’s police radio went off signaling that there was some noise coming from the school gym, and they were out of there. Merle holding tight to Rick’s hand, and Elle on Daryl’s back. Home was the Grimes house, where they all tumbled into bed, and were out. 

Saturday morning was a new beast. Elle woke with Daryl tangled around her, his steady breathing a reminder that Merle and Daryl had both moved in the night before. Once she maneuvered herself from his grasp she darted down stairs, where she found Merle in boxers cooking breakfast and Rick at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. 

“Tell me about you guys!” She begged, her eyes wide. 

“When Dare wakes up.” Merle grumbled. “Got a lotta stuff ta do taday.” 

“Like what?” Daryl asked from behind her, rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

“Need ta get our stuff from dad’s house, need ta get some more furniture if’n were really gonna do this…” He chanced a glance at Rick. 

“Maybe look at bigger houses.” Rick said finally. “Merle has a son, right?” 

Merle nodded, “He’s in foster care, has been since I went inta lock up, name is Jesse James, would like ta get him back.” He chewed his thumb. 

“Now that Daryl is 19, he can petition for custody.” Rick explained. “Joint between him and Merle.” 

“Ah.” Elle nodded, “Met your dad, Dixon’s, don’t really wanna go back down there again.” She shuffled her feet. 

“Nah, gonna send you with Daryl in my truck, ta the store.” Merle mumbled, “Got a list for ya. Rick and I’s gonna head to the real estate lady first, ain’t her name Anette?” 

“Yeah, she is Hershel’s new wife.” Rick responded in kind. 

“Old man was the first one to see us for what we was.” Merle chuckled. 

Rick shot up, hugging Merle around the waist. “Let’s not spend any more time mad at each other. We ought to see about a program or somethin’ just ta show the judge yer tryin.” 

“Mean he won't believe in the power of love?” Merle chuckled. “Fucker.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Where is your truck?” 

“King County Impound.” Merle supplied the answer. 

“Grand.” Elle mumbled, she darted back up the stairs to her bedroom. She returned a few moments later in a rose covered sundress, that ended just below her butt and was strapless, her messy hair tossed up in a ponytail, and sunglasses on her eyes. “Gonna tell Lori about moving? We are only renting this place.” 

“Lori is a beast, but we will figure it out.” Rick nodded in her direction.


End file.
